The present invention relates to an electrical switch.
The invention relates more particularly to an electrical switch of the normally closed type comprising:                a casing which carries a pair of fixed contact elements each of which comprises a contact head which delimits a front transverse fixed contact surface and which is arranged inside the casing in such a way that the two fixed contact surfaces are longitudinally aligned:        a contact bar, forming a movable contact, which runs transversely opposite the two fixed contact surfaces and which is mounted movably, according to a horizontal longitudinal direction, between:        
at least one rear closure position in which a rear contact surface of the contact bar is in contact bearing on the said fixed contact surfaces so as to establish an electrical link between the two fixed contact elements of the switch;
and a front opening position in which the said rear contact surface is offset longitudinally towards the front in such a way as to interrupt the said electrical link;                and a member for actuation of the movable contact bar which is mounted so as to slide longitudinally in the casing between:        
at least one rear rest position in which it is in abutment against a portion of the casing and in which the movable contact bar is in its rear closure position;
and a front triggering position in which the movable contact bar is in its front opening position;
the moveable contact bar and the actuation member constituting a movable assembly, and the switch comprising a return spring which co-operates with the movable contact bar so as to urge it towards its rear closure position.
A switch of this type is known from document DE-A-3,138,379.
In addition, it allows no modularity in the switch design, especially as regards the use of various light sources and/or the electrical connection and supply circuits for the light sources.